


垃圾箱

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	垃圾箱

长期以来，只有果皮、包装盒、偶尔的外卖盒出现在小型垃圾箱里。两天倒一次垃圾，或者三天。他单身，每日产出大量垃圾比写一篇二十年代德国电影的影评还要困难。  
新学年开始的两周后，垃圾箱里逐渐多了些新东西——别人撰写的乐评。拙劣的文字为难了他，让他暗想那些人是否把音乐研究社当作了音乐社，认为申请入社的乐评任务不重要，于是随便交个大篇幅被华丽形容词填满的无干货乐评上来，终极目的只是混进社里找人组乐队、玩音乐。但他是副社长，再多的不情愿也要忍在心中，将招新工作圆满完成。  
连续三天的郁闷在周五晚、临近午夜时结束。一篇关于PARTYNEXTDOOR的《Come and See Me 》的乐评与众不同地吸引了他的注意力，给社团注入些R&B血液也不错，于是他编辑讯息，照着乐评末尾附注的电话号码发送了过去。  
“三天后，请来音乐研究社见我。”  
传送成功提示音响起后，他决定再传送一条讯息，否则显得刚才那一条看起来太奇怪。  
“宋闵浩同学——或者该称呼你为学长——我是音乐研究社的副社长南太铉。”

  
南太铉在为完全被淋湿的陌生人打伞三分钟后仍不知道对方的身份，他只是觉得，巧合地，他们都前往社团楼。  
更巧合地，在五层楼中，两人的目的地都在第三层。  
“容许我问，你要前往哪个社团？”南太铉问。  
“音乐研究社。”对方抖了抖身子，“夏天淋雨后的感觉真是不好。”  
社团成员的面孔在南太铉脑内一一闪过，再回想今日的社团事务安排，他感觉自己知道身旁的陌生人的身份了。  
后来他的猜测得到证实，对方就是那位宋闵浩。当然，很顺利地，他通过了面试——其实就是和南太铉聊半个小时的音乐——成为社团中的一员。

临走前唱机在播放Grimes的《Artangels》。宋闵浩边拿着毛巾擦头发边跟着哼起。  
“我喜欢你的法语发音。”把哼唱声听在耳里的南太铉说。  
“噢，谢谢，我法语系的。”他将毛巾放下，搭在木制椅上，“哪一句？‘C'est la vie’？”  
“不，‘Montréal’。”  
“我和你的发音有什么区别吗？”  
“就是觉得你念这个词挺好听的。我的发音不好听。”  
宋闵浩拉开椅子，坐在南太铉身旁，说：“你念一下。Montréal。”  
“Montréal——你看，真不好听。”  
“嗯，嘴形再圆一点儿，再来一次？”  
他完全没管南太铉是否会介意，就把手指搭在对方唇边，矫正嘴形。  
南太铉觉得这样怪暧昧的——或许宋闵浩没这么想，或许只是他自己想太多——于是匆忙地寻找借口、企图离开。  
“那个……我觉得你应该趁雨停时回去。”头部向后移，嘴唇和对方的手指间产生距离。  
他起身，收起唱片。

  
原本是想要与宋闵浩保持距离，却不料到是对方一直主动靠近他。南太铉起初是有些抗拒，后来只是不适应，接下来是接受，最后是享受。

公寓里的垃圾箱开始多了些东西。  
被拆下的唱片的包装塑膜——宋闵浩拿着刚买的新唱片上门找南太铉。  
沾着酱汁的外卖纸盒——他们在公寓里一起吃外卖。  
带着价格标签的食材包装——或者是一起准备晚饭。  
被剪下的衣服吊牌——若心血来潮想要在此过夜，宋闵浩懒得回家拿衣物，就去买新T恤。  
南太铉倒垃圾的频率变为一天一次。  
他想，是否要换一个更大尺寸的垃圾箱。  
他说出这个想法后的第二天，宋闵浩就搬了一个大号垃圾箱进来。  
“你想要什么，我就给你嘛。”  
南太铉不知道为什么宋闵浩待他这么好——甚至有点过头，对于新朋友来说。  
不过，大概没有什么恶意，宋闵浩看起来无比真诚，他想。

南太铉还想，想象力丰富的宋闵浩绝对会是情场高手。  
他和南太铉逛商店时，会挑出一瓶酒——“如果你想灌醉女生，可以用这个。但是我不建议你这么做，太混蛋了。”他说；他可以在听一首Frank Ocean的歌后，根据这首歌展开一段爱情故事——大多以一方的背叛和双方的分别收尾；他让南太铉随便说出一个名词，然后运用他的想象力，编出一段调情的话语，这是他们喜欢玩的游戏。  
“Montréal。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，这轮的题目是——‘Montréal’。”  
宋闵浩挠头发，为难地笑了笑。  
“要认输吗？”南太铉举着酒杯，等着对方难得的认输。  
“不是。”宋闵浩摇头，“只是想，你真的想听到答案吗？”  
“为什么不？”  
宋闵浩没有认输便接过酒杯，饮下朗姆酒，手指轻捏南太铉的碎发，说：“你念‘Montréal’时的嘴形，很俏皮。”  
他的额头贴住南太铉的，鼻尖只差一点儿也要触碰。  
“它让我……想要吻你。”  
看到南太铉没有反抗，他当这是默许，就吻了上去。

隔日清晨赤裸醒来。  
南太铉只花了五秒便记起昨晚发生了什么。没有感到惊讶或后悔，不知为何，他似乎早就预料到他们有一天会走到这一步。  
他走下床，去寻找裤装。右脚刚触碰冰凉的地面时，身后便传来被子翻动的声音。他立刻警觉地扯过靠在床边的接近等身的泰迪熊，抱住它，遮住一丝不挂的身体。  
回头发现宋闵浩也醒了过来。  
看到害羞得脸红的南太铉，床上的人笑出声，问：“我们现在算在一起了吗？”  
“算吧。”南太铉紧攥泰迪熊的耳朵，说。  
“那你害羞什么。”  
宋闵浩伸手抓过泰迪熊的熊掌，将它往自己扯来。顺势地，南太铉也被拉过去。  
他扑倒在他身上，然后放下泰迪熊，接吻。

宋闵浩往南太铉的公寓跑的次数越来越多。  
快速被填满的垃圾箱似乎是他们火热恋情的见证。  
里面也开始多了些新的东西。  
内部残留着白色液体的透明乳胶制品。

他们法语系的人经常出国，总有交流活动。  
“Montréal。我们过几天要去蒙特利尔。”宋闵浩摘下耳机，和对面正趴在桌上写作业的南太铉说。  
“噢，需要离开多少天？”  
“十天。”  
“好吧，我会想你的。我喜欢蒙特利尔。”  
“你应该说‘Montréal’。”  
“这两者并没有什么区别啊。”  
“你说‘Montréal’时，我就可以找到正当的吻你的理由。”  
“可是，你不需要任何理由，你可以随时吻我。”  
宋闵浩迟疑了一会儿，最终还是给予对方相当缓慢的一个吻。

十天后，宋闵浩回国。  
他带给南太铉的礼物是Drake的《Views》，让南太铉有点失望。  
“好吧，从蒙特利尔回来，带给我一张非常多伦多的唱片。”他将唱片放回纸盒，有点抱怨的意味，“我觉得明明会有更好的选择。”  
“我有自己的用意。”  
听起来有点冷漠的回答不在南太铉预料之中。在短暂的发愣后，他将纸盒放进背包，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

垃圾箱里的垃圾的堆积速度变得没有以往那么快。  
南太铉觉得宋闵浩从蒙特利尔回来后变得有些奇怪。  
减少了参加社团活动的次数。  
减少了接吻的次数。  
减少了一起过夜的次数。  
减少了“你应该说‘Montréal’”的次数。  
南太铉不去过问，他觉得这是一个妥善的选择。宋闵浩有他自己的理由，或许是敏感的理由。

  
鲜花送上门时，宋闵浩正在洗澡，在厨房盯着烤炉发呆的南太铉听到门铃声后冲去开门。  
将鲜花安置好，他转身发现自己刚才无意间碰倒了宋闵浩放在椅子上的包，里面的东西多数洒了出来。  
他边自言自语“抱歉”，边一一捡起那些物件。  
刚触碰到一个铝箔包装袋时他并没有什么的特别念想，接着触碰到第二个、第三个……他将它们放回纸盒，数了数，少了三个，他才觉得不对劲。  
南太铉对自己的记忆力有信心，这一盒是宋闵浩去蒙特利尔前、替换用完的前一盒放进包里的。  
宋闵浩回国后，他们缠绵的次数屈指可数，而且每一次都是在南太铉的公寓里——只有在公寓外，什么时候他们突然来了兴致，才会动用宋闵浩包里的那些。  
或许有别的理由，诸如宋闵浩的好友忘了带那东西，所以借用宋闵浩的。  
一个看起来还正常。  
两个也说得过去。  
三个，就值得怀疑。  
没法蒙蔽自己，南太铉知道摆在面前的事实意味着什么。  
他不想把“出轨”二字加在恋人身上——太难听了，怎么能加在宋闵浩身上——但也不可逃避。  
将宋闵浩的提包放好在椅子上。他走到刚送来的、还带着水珠的花束前，将它扔进了垃圾箱。然后把装着废弃花束的垃圾箱藏在阳台。  
浴室门的声响适时响起，宋闵浩伴随着水汽走出。  
“抱歉，家里突然发生了点事，现在要赶回去……”找了个借口。  
这在宋闵浩的预料之外。惊讶后，他点点头，说：“那我回家好了。”  
“嗯。”  
宋闵浩换装好后提起包，抬头看到南太铉的眼眶发红，他问，事情很严重么。  
南太铉说，很严重。  
“需要我留下来么？”  
“需要你……尽快离开。这样我才能早点赶回去，嗯。”  
要离开的人皱着眉点了头，换鞋，开门，走出，关门。  
雨点在关门声响起的那一刻开始朝玻璃窗砸来。  
和他们第一次见面一样，宋闵浩要淋雨了，南太铉想。  
或许他应该跑下楼，送上一把雨伞。  
不要，他告诉自己。  
他拉过窗帘，与窗外的雨景隔绝——担心待会儿看到宋闵浩在雨中艰难前进的模样，自己会动了心。  
在入睡前，他才想起忘了对宋闵浩说一句“生日快乐”了。  
但这已经不重要。

他们总是很默契。  
在同一时刻想亲吻对方。  
在唱片店里看中同一张唱片。  
在月底时选出同一首本月最佳单曲。  
还有，像现在的，同时保持沉默。  
半个月，谁也不打扰谁。  
——What a coincidence.

电话被接通后，南太铉听到的第一句话是——“正巧，我也想打给你了。”  
第一句话的句号画下后，两头安静。  
还是南太铉打破了僵局：“我知道，我大概没猜错，你去蒙特利尔的时候……嗯。出轨。我知道。”  
“我知道你知道。你先听我解释。”  
“再多的解释都是徒劳无功。”  
“我不是说，给你一个解释，然后让你回来。我只是说，给你一个解释。”  
从对方的语气和说话内容来看，南太铉预测到这场通话后他们的未来会怎样。听听宋闵浩坚持的解释也无妨。  
“去年，即将开学的时候，我和别人做了个赌注——让同性在三个月内喜欢我。  
“然后……开学时，在社团招新活动中，我看到了你。看起来是个不错的实验对象，我当时想。于是，就交上了那篇乐评，《Come and See Me》。  
“成功地让你中了我的圈套——或许我该说抱歉。  
“我对同性没有感觉，你是个例外。所以在此之前，我从没考虑过恋爱的顾虑与负担。  
“而家人，他们大概无法接受同性恋情。我不敢反抗他们，他们与你一样重要。或许，比你更重要。  
“你呢，你的家人对我们间的恋情是怎样的感觉？你不能忽视他们的感受。  
“我们可以有未来，但大概不是长久的、稳定的未来。没有幸福可谈，太铉。  
“我纠结了挺久，要怎样才能中止这份恋情。在蒙特利尔的时候，下定决心，然后，我和别人……嗯。  
“听起来，我很不道德地拿他人当逃避你的借口——确实如此。接下来，负罪感让我无法面对你，我无法回避它。  
“抛开家人的想法和背叛你的感觉，继续和你一头扎进恋情里，我不是没有考虑过，我考虑过很多次。可是一想到未来的不可测与不确定，还是作罢。  
“如果不能保证爱的人百分百会幸福，这段爱情就是垃圾，我就会放弃。  
“所以，请把我们的恋情就像丢垃圾一样，丢进垃圾箱，然后忘掉吧，南太铉。”  
接着，他们沉默了两分钟，最后是宋闵浩的挂断。

南太铉没想过家人的感受。  
他一直做的只是爱自己想爱的人。  
家人或许会反对，是时候该顾及他们，他想。  
可是宋闵浩呢？  
可是他自己呢？  
即使这份恋情的未来可能会有坎坷，但也只是“可能”，未来还没有到来，谁也不知道它的真实模样。  
他还是想和宋闵浩在一起。  
那通电话被挂断的一个小时后，他打开iMessage，编辑信息。  
“你还是需要冷静考虑。  
“三天内，如果仍旧想和我在一起，请来找我。  
“如果你要坚持你的选择，那我也会尊重你，我们抛弃这段恋情。”

  
第一天，垃圾箱里堆满空酒瓶。  
第二天，空酒瓶更多。  
第三天，还混杂着纸巾。

  
时钟提示南太铉现在已是夜晚十一点，意味着宋闵浩还有最后的一个小时。  
他盯着时钟，看着秒针转了一圈再一圈，分针从“12”来到“11”与“12”之间。  
还有五分钟。  
外面开始下起了雨。  
南太铉安慰自己，宋闵浩正堵在路上——但也知道，午夜的街道上基本没什么车，他只是在欺骗自己。  
或许他真的堵车了呢？  
应该给他开一个便捷的小路。  
南太铉拿起手机。

这已经是今夜的第五瓶酒，他或许该担心会不会酒精中毒。但现在，宋闵浩更担心的是，没有南太铉的未来该如何面对——现在只剩五分钟，要赶去对方的公寓也已来不及。  
他知道他们的恋情只是源于赌注，可他最后也爱上了他。  
他很想一直爱他，也很想一直在一起。  
可是他觉得，自己仍旧不能给予对方幸福的保证。  
如果不能让爱的人幸福，听起来是一份自私的爱，那么他——  
突然响起的讯息提示音打断他的思绪。  
“是不是堵车了？如果实在赶不过来……传简讯过来说你想留住我，也是有效的……嗯。”相比之前的简讯，这次的语气软了下来。  
还是死死地不愿放弃，真是南太铉的风格，宋闵浩苦苦地想。  
他看着电子钟上秒表的数字在一点点减少——他确信南太铉此刻也在盯着秒表倒数——他的机会真的不多了。  
他再喝了一口酒，然后清了清嗓子。

他的手心在不断出汗，离最后的答案越来越近。  
宋闵浩的第一条语音传来时，他立刻点开。  
他的声音没有平日的平稳，而是和Andrew Garfield的有点像，听起来好似酒醉的、软软的、一扯就断的声音。  
“我爱你。”  
是个好兆头。  
第二条跟在后面到达。  
“我真的很爱你。”  
似乎不错……  
第三条来得慢了些，不过也是在零点之前到达，还算有效。  
“我也只是、只能爱你而已。”

秒表的数字变为“00”。  
宋闵浩捡起酒瓶，将它们丢进垃圾箱，然后走进卧室。  
他看到自己墙上贴的、在蒙特利尔时的速写。那或许是他最好的一幅速写，他原本想在回国后送给南太铉——最后却送上一份与蒙特利尔无关的礼物。  
他在心中默念了数次“Montréal”，它让他想起了南太铉发音时可爱得让他忍不住产生亲吻欲望的嘴形，他在矫正发音时、第一次用手指触及他嘴唇的柔软，以及自己的唇部碰上对方的唇部的美好感觉。  
他撕下那幅速写，将它扔进了垃圾箱。


End file.
